


Homecoming

by Veynn



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Every single character is chaotic no exceptions, F/M, Gen, Hugo & Eugene once teamed up for a heist and I just cannot imagine how that went down, Literally only Rapunzel and maybe Varian are the sole voices of reason, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veynn/pseuds/Veynn
Summary: After the events of the Eternal Library, Varian and his friends return back to Corona. They had earned their happy ending, but now...Hugo had to face his biggest challenge yet. Impressing Varian's family shouldn't be as nerve-wracking as it was, except for one tiny problem.Eugene Fitzherbert is the most ineffectual thief to live. It is a shame that he is also his boyfriend's self-proclaimed older brother.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 161





	1. Familiarty

“Is it just me or has everyone been acting really weird ever since we got here?” Yong questions, staring non-too-discretely at a few girls that had gathered amongst one another, talking conspiratorially behind raised hands. It seemed ever since they had stepped into Corona, their group had attracted…more attention than normal. Expected, really, considering who they were traveling with, but… “And why are they staring so much at Varian?”

“Hm, I don’t know,” Nuru smirks, eyes plastered onto her novel as they walk past a storefront. Clearly, she is enjoying his misfortune a bit too much. “Why don’t you enlighten us, Hugo?”

He wishes there were a complex answer to this, but…the reason is simple. It would seem that their dear alchemist was more popular than he let on. There were a lot of things Hugo could have, said, but he didn’t want to get kicked out of Corona so soon.

Instead, he flips them off, though, he’s not entirely sure who would be the recipient of his ire. 

“Varian, are you sure it’s a good idea taking him along with us?” Nuru finally looks up from her book, its pages practically illegible from her iron-clad grip. Her golden eyes narrow in annoyance at Hugo and his admittedly pathetic attempts at garnering attention from the other alchemist. “I want to make a good first impression with Princess Rapunzel, but…Hugo is…Hugo……”

“First of all princess, wow.” Hugo gasps, hand pressed dramatically to his heart and the other around Varian’s shoulders. It had been one hell of a surprise to learn their Varian was essentially the princess’s little brother. He’s still coming to terms with goggles being the Royal Engineer, but he’s seen enough from Varian to know that he is more than qualified for the title. “How can you not trust me after everything that we’ve been through? Look at this face; would I lie to you?”

At this, everyone, even Prometheus, wears a look of utmost disbelief on their face. Sure, Hugo may have considered betraying them when he schmoozed his way into the group, but he more than proved himself during their whole ordeal with Ulla at the Eternal Library. 

“You still love me, right, Yong?” They had made it well past the borders of Corona and he must admit—the city is impressive, albeit a bit too bourgeoisie for his tastes. But, he can see why Varian had so adored this place; with the huge castle towering above this kingdom, it really does look like something out of a fairytale. Though, he’d suppose such a description would not be far off the mark for Varian. After Ulla and the library, hell, he had live through a fairytale—

Or nightmare. Both could work depending on context. Enough time had passed from when the adventure they’ve had to heal some wounds, but other parts…secrets, a reality in-which he’d lost Varian—could and would have lost him to the library, the idea of someday overcoming those traumas would be impossible. 

Yong frowns, considering Hugo’s words. “I just want to meet Varian’s family.”

“Okay, no, leave Yong out of this,” Varian snaps, dragging Hugo away from the shorter boy. “I should set up some ground rules. First, no stealing,” he says, glaring daggers at the taller of the two.

“Alright, alright,” Hugo concedes, placing both hands in a placating manner. “I won’t steal from anyone who doesn’t deserve it.”

“I—” Varian sighs as they start their ascent up towards the palace. “I suppose that’s the best I’m gonna get. Anyway, no stealing, arson, or overthrowing the monarchy.” 

Pouting, Nuru grumbles, “No promises.”

Hugo would be tempted to agree with her discontent; Varian hasn’t talked much about his past, but from what he has mentioned, this king…he is definitely not a fan. He’d say something, but Varian’s face his split into a wide grin as he widens the distance between their group and solid ground. 

“Pete, Stan!” Varian exclaims, cheer laced in his voice as he runs towards two...guards? They must be, judging from their bronze armor and the Coronian crest engraved into their uniforms. 

“Ah, Varian; long time no see—”

“Varian, you’re back! I’ve missed you so much!” Unfortunately, their greetings are cut too soon as a small blur of purple and brown tackles Varian, lifting him up in the process. “You need to tell me all about your adventures! I read all of the letters you sent, but they pale in comparison to hearing them from you!”

“Princess, please let me down,” Varian wheezes, feet still dangling centimeters away from the ground. “Can’t breathe.” 

“Can’t blame me for being happy to see my favorite alchemist,” Rapunzel chirps, trapping the alchemist in a bear hug. 

Hugo laughs, turning away from the scene. It appears that Nuru is assessing Rapunzel, no doubt wondering as to how the princess has developed such strength. If the rumors were to be believed, he supposes carting around seventy feet of hair would give anyone muscles. As for Yong, he is…Hugo actually does not quite know what ever goes on in his head. Such a homecoming should be cause for celebration, but…it is odd—

He feels as if someone is watching them. But, try as he might, he cannot detect any particular person…or, anything, really, that may seem out of place.

For all intents and purposes, this meeting seems almost too normal.

“Nice to see you back and in one piece, Varian.” An incredibly familiar, grating voice greets them, only for said voice to turn its attention towards him. A tall man in crimson attire points an accusatory finger at him, a curse on the cusp of his lips. “It’s you—!!”

He squints, wondering if perhaps he needs a new prescription. There is no way the princess’s fiancé can be…but, no. He has heard the rumors of how the princess had been saved by a thief. It has to be him. Hugo would recognize this talentless hack and his stupid goatee anywhere. “Fancy seeing you here, Rider.” 

It was just his damn luck that Hairstripe knew Flynn Rider of all people. This must be karma from all the thefts he committed, all of the pain he put Varian and the others in…but even-so, he cannot help but curse his incredibly shitty luck. How can he impress Varian’s family with this fake being a part of the equation!?

“You mean like the novels!?” Yong exclaims, gawking at the man in awe, waving a copy of Flynn Rider’s book that—

He had somehow ripped out of a very irate Nuru’s hands. “I’m your biggest fan!”

“No, no, tiny…overly-enthusiastic short person. I can’t go through this again,” Eugene sighs in exasperation. He directs his gaze towards Varian, a sheepish look on the alchemist’s face as he had finally broken free from Rapunzel’s hug. “It’s like looking into a mirror, huh, kid?” 

“Wait, I know you—!!” They can practically hear the gears turning in Eugene’s head, realization of…something or someone dawning upon his face. 

“Eugene, it’s…I can explain,” Varian chuckles, shifting on his feet as he averts his eyes. “Nuru and Yong are my close friends, and Hugo is—”

“I’m his boyfriend.” He could almost laugh at Rider’s bewildered expression, if only…the man’s contempt wasn’t directed towards him.

“You could have chosen anyone, but why oh why was it this menace of all people!?” Eugene screeches, and not a hair out of place on his stupid head.

That smooth, perfect bastard. Hugo’s eye twitches as he recounts their…less than stellar heist. It was the first and [thankfully] last time they had worked together, and for a damn good reason. “At least I don’t model myself after a fictional character.”

“The name’s Eugene, now. And I was merely showing my appreciation for fine literature, not that you’d know a good book even if it smacked you in the face,” the man quips, before turning to address Varian once again. 

“How many times have I told you to not go after the first handsome thief you meet!?” Eugene complains, striding over towards the shorter alchemist, hands on his hips and an incredibly disapproving scowl on his face. “No criminals, and especially no dating until you’re mine and Rapunzel’s ages.” 

“But Rapunzel did,” Varian splutters, faltering from Eugene’s disapproving scowl. “And I’m two years older than she was when you two met!”

“Yes, practically a baby,” Eugene quips.

“I stole the sundrop flower and nearly took down Corona single-handed!” the alchemist retorts in a half-joking manner. “And that’s not even getting into what happened with Cass! Don’t you think I deserve a little more credit?”

Eugene raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he looks down at the alchemist. “You’re bringing that up now?”

Rapunzel looks back and forth; green eyes marred in concern at…Varian’s less than ideal homecoming. Certainly, there’s no harm in this, but they’d best leave the two to catch up amongst themselves. Better get these three out of the way and let them have an overdue chat. 

“Oh, Nuru, Yong? Why don’t I show you two around the castle?” the princess questions, clasping her hands together, smiling pleasantly, short bangs falling over her green eyes. Unfortunately, she leaves no room for disagreements as she takes Varian’s wrist and leads them inside the brightly-lit palace. Hugo watches as the hem of her purple gown disappears, and thus, his last remaining shred of hope. 

“So…Flynn—”

“I already said it’s Eugene,” he deadpans, casting a withering look at the two guards who had not even hidden the fact they had been eavesdropping. 

No wonder why a fourteen year old nearly took over a kingdom. Hugo resists the urge from rolling his eyes as the guards bumble around, saluting Eugene as he strides past them; shoes clattering noisily upon the polished marble of the palace. 

“Let’s find somewhere a little more private to talk; and away from prying eyes.”

Hugo merely nods in affirmation, following the ex-thief only…to stop in his tracks as he hears the sound of two female voices, somewhere…not too far off, but as for where, he cannot tell. There is a bright red blur dart past in his peripheral vision and the metallic clang of chains, but…yeah.

He has more pressing matters on hand, like impressing Hairstripe’s family…or, at least, everyone except for Eugene.

\---

“Okay, look—” Eugene had pulled him to the side, hands digging into his shoulders. It’s not that he minds, considering how utterly un-intimidating this man is. Except…this is Eugene of all people. How was he supposed to know this terrific big brother of his boyfriend was the Flynn Freaking Rider? Hugo had burned the memories of that lousy heist, but they were returning to the forefront of his mind now that he was face-to-face with the man. Slowly but surely, the ashes had begun to build upon in his mind, reforming into…quite possibly the shittiest situation he has ever had the misfortune of finding himself in. He’d even take Donella over the awkward conversation that was sure to follow.

“Unfortunately that’s all that I can do now.” Hugo could almost laugh at the man. ‘Eugene’s’ eyebrows are pulled together, a stern frown on his face. It is comical how deadset he looks that…Hugo honestly would love for nothing more than to mock him.

But, of course, he’s not gonna do that. He still wants to stay on Varian’s good side.

“Varian may trust you, but I don’t,” Eugene lowers his voice to such a ridiculous extent. Hugo cannot tell if this man loves the sound of his own voice or is a fan of theatrics. He’s an imbecile. An imbecile that his boyfriend considers family, but a moron nonetheless. “I don’t care how perfect and shiny your hair is, though I’ll definitely need tips on what conditioner you use.”

Hugo scoffs, “The same could be said about you.”

“Don’t test my patience.” Unlike his own kingdom or even Nuru’s, the halls of Corona’s castle are bustling with life. He’d think someone would have interfered and halted Eugene’s…tirade, but clearly, they seem to be more than a little used to his nonsense. “Varian is like a brother to me. A strange, possibly criminally insane little brother who is probably lurking somewhere deep within the bowels of Corona as we speak……”

“I’ll bet he’s already off on his own, searching for…potentially life-threatening chemicals or machines,” he continues on.

“Actually, have you ever seen him eat?” Eugene’s frown deepens. “Lance said he saw the kid eat an apple once, but I don’t buy it. Personally, I think that boy only subsists on hot chocolate and spite.”

“Really? Is that what you’re going to focus on?” Hugo retorts, biting back an insult. He almost has to squint from just how infuriatingly bright these halls are, but instead, he settles for adjusting his wire-rimmed frames. 

Out of everything he has ever gone through in this life of his, this conversation is not how he had expected it to lead towards. But, Hugo supposes it could be worse. Yes…it could always be worse.

“Listen, you—”

Unfortunately [or fortunately, if you ask Hugo], Eugene’s words had been knocked out…literally. A very short, angry girl and a taller one with red hair had ambushed them during the midst of their conversation. 

But…more surprisingly, why was Yong with them? Actually, no—this is to be expected. Hugo could hit, himself, really. With his training, how could it be that these three sneak up behind them during broad daylight?

Of course I just had to tempt fate, Hugo sighs, eyes narrowing at the three kids.

\---

Keira and Catalina, that is what they had called themselves. He had heard of them from Varian and how they were like his sisters. At least, that is what he had gauged from the brief snippets Goggles would recount on the rare occasions he confided about his old home—but, if only he mentioned how utterly devious and conniving these two girls were. Honestly, under most under circumstances, he’d be impressed and maybe a bit disgruntled. All that it would take is his quick wit and silver tongue to get out of any situation, but……

He knows no matter what he says, no words will be persuasive enough with these two.

“Ugh, girls, what the heck are you two doing!?” The Captain of the Guard was attempting to break free from his restraints for the better part of five minutes, but to no avail. “And why is that kid with you?”

“Sorry Eugene,” the red haired girl, Catalina, apologizes, seemingly remorseful. “We’ll let you go—”

But, certainly, not sorry enough considering her part in this madness, Hugo scoffs, flinching as the cuffs dig deeper into his wrists from Eugene’s incessant movement. “Will you stop doing that!?” he hisses, the metallic chains still jangling from the other man’s fruitless attempts to break free.

The other one, Keira, she…seems to almost revel at the sheer misery she had bestowed upon their heads. “We’ll let you two go, but after we catch up with V. Or, more like, Catalina has something to say to him.”

What does Varian have to do with this—oh.

“I still don’t get what you see in that nerd, sis, but—”

Catalina buries her face in her hair, smacking her sister’s arm as she mumbles for her to shut up. To her credit, at least the black-haired girl looks sheepish enough, a regretful expression on her features as she mutters quick apologies. It…would seem that not only a good portion of Corona had admired Hairstripes [and, Hugo would suspect even some of the castle staff], but, still. 

Poor kid doesn’t stand a chance. Hugo can definitely relate. He would feel sympathetic towards Catalina, but not when she was one of two reasons why he was here…and trapped with Eugene of all people. 

“You got to monopolize all of V’s time these last few years. You had your chance, but now, it’s our turn.” Keira declares, voice irritatingly loud as she practically screams, “We’re kidnapping him!”

Raising her hand into the air, Catalina is quick to include, “Just for the afternoon. We’ll bring him right back, afterwards.”

“Okay, yeah, I get that, but why is he with you?” Eugene repeats, staring pointedly at Yong.

Yong shrugs, before turning back towards a window, admiring the view outside of the palace walls. “I dunno.”

Keira merely bounds up to the shorter boy before proudly exclaiming, “Yong’s our good luck charm! We’ll get through this with him on our side!” Hugo almost feels embarrassed for her. 

“It still doesn’t explain, you know what—nevermind. Give me the key and I’ll let this slide,” Eugene demands, irritation clear on his face. At least, the very, miniscule bare minimum, Catalina had the grace to look at least moderately ashamed. But as for Yong and Keira? Clearly, they were living for this. 

He should just leave it at this. Let Catalina go off and confess; it’ll take maybe…three, four hours tops? But as his eyes trail on the chains leading up to Eugene, he…cannot do this.

“What will you do after?” Hugo questions, directing his words towards Catalina. “What then?”

Catalina is silent, lips pressed in a thin line as she considers… “Um, I haven’t thought that far yet—”

“Don’t talk to the enemy, Catalina!” Keira screeches, quickly grabbing her wrist as she darts out of the sunny room, Yong following quickly on their heels.

“Bye, Hugo, bye Flynn!” Yong calls out, voice growing fainter as they watch the trio retreat. “We’ll be back; I promise!”

“I keep telling you people—call me Eugene!!”

\---

“You’re telling me you, the Captain of the Guard, do not carry a sword!?” Hugo hisses, moments away from decking him in the face. “Or at least, nothing sharp. No weapons, nothing!?”

“How was I supposed to know those three were going to lock us up for the day?” Eugene rests his head against the pillar, looking up at the ceiling as his eyes trace the patterns painted upon its colorful exterior. “Hell, prior to this morning, I never even met that last kid.”

Hugo sighs, long and suffering as he assesses the trap they had quite literally stumbled into. It is certainly far from what he expected this day to be…at least they won’t be killed, but considering who he is trapped with, even death would be preferable. Almost, but as of now, this annoyance is tolerable to a bare minimum.

Hopefully Nuru’s fairing off a lot better, wherever she is……

The desire to let their words fall into obscurity, to stay in this obnoxiously bright room in complete silence was a reality that…he did not entirely disapprove of, but thankfully his unsaid prayers were answered, and not a minute out of place when high-pitched squeaks and chatters penetrated the looming silence that had shrouded over them. A busy tail, fluffy gray ears—Ruddiger, but he was biting down on a small, bronze key.

Rubbing his wrists, Hugo gets up, thankful to finally be freed from such a ridiculous ordeal.

“Man, I’ve never been happier to see Varian’s fat pet cat,” Eugene cheerfully states, only for Ruddiger’s fur to practically bristle as he hisses at the man, clearly unhappy with his statement.

Hugo shoots a pointed look at him. “Rude.”

“No, that’s not what I meant—” Eugene backtracks, only to sigh in defeat. “Let’s just…we’ve got a couple of traitors to stop.”

For a moment, Hugo considers this. There is nothing to be gained from meddling with their affairs; it is clear nothing will come out of it, save for a few broken hearts…which, he can certainly deal with that. He has nothing to lose or gain from this. But, as much as he despises Eugene, he can’t say that some part of him doesn’t want to seek out revenge. Or, at least, mess with their plans.

Eh, what the hell.

There is no possible way for this day to get any worse.


	2. Antipathy

“You moron,” Hugo seethes, gritting his teeth at Eugene. Varian’s raccoon tucked underneath his arm as they all rush down the hall, but not before he kicks the metal shackles towards the wall. “If this has happened before, why aren’t you more prepared? I can’t believe a couple of kids are _smarter_ than you.”

“A blue toddler nearly took over the kingdom. And need I say Varian…only the Sun knows why that kid likes you so much, was _this close_ to having multiple murder charges brought against him.” Eugene rolls his eyes, filching a couple of grapes from a very disgruntled looking handmaiden. “Man, I am having the strangest sense of déjà vu right now.”

“Keep this up and he’s not the only one here who has attempted murder.”

Eugene sighs. “I’m just saying, he’s with two highly crafty ex-thieves. Best be on your toes, menace.”

“Yeah, yeah, save your stories for someone who cares.” He is not insecure. There is no way Varian would ever leave him…in this case, at least.

“I don’t have to go with you, ya’ know,” the ex-thief retorts. “Really, I get why you like the kid. He’s…alright, I guess. You’re not the only one who likes him. There was that one prince, and—”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Hugo falters to a halt, turning around and gaping at Eugene. “What do you mean a **prince**?”

Eugene’s frown deepens as he raises one brow at the teen. Crossing his arms over his chest, he states, “Do you think Varian’s not good enough?”

“No, that’s not it—!! I just…a prince!?” Hugo backtracks, trying to wrap his mind around the concept. _Then why did he choose me?_

“Now that I think about it, Varian does look a bit like Rapunzel,” Eugene contemplates. “Just dye his hair blonde, and he’d be a dead ringer…wait. Maybe _that’s_ where all those rumors came from.”

“I know I’m going to regret asking this, but what rumors?”

Clearly reveling at Hugo’s confusion, Eugene laughs. “Funny you should ask. Apparently half of Corona was convinced Varian was the secret child of the Queen and Quirin. He looks more like the Queen and Rapunzel than his own father.”

_“What the hell!?”_

“Crazy, huh? They say that’s the real reason he attacked Corona,” Eugene chuckles, patting Hugo on the shoulder as they make their way out of the castle. “Apparently he was rebelling because neither Quirin nor the Queen would acknowledge him.”

Adjusting his glasses, Hugo exclaims, “How the actual hell—there’s no way anyone can believe that!”

“Maybe not, but he did kill a man.”

\---

“Where are we going?” Varian had missed this. Sure, traveling around and collecting totems with the group had been fun, but this sense of stability was nice. Corona was as vibrant and energetic as ever, which was a welcomed change from Donella, the Eternal Library, Nuru’s somewhat concerning fixation on seals…….

He wouldn’t be lying if he didn’t say wasn’t at least a little worried about Eugene’s reaction to his boyfriend. The two obviously did not have the fondest of memories towards the other, but they’ve all dealt with worse. Much, much, _much_ worse. Hugo would just have to deal with a bit of awkwardness for today.

Still…it does not explain why exactly Yong had tagged along with Keira and Catalina. He’d always been an excitable kid, and quick with making friends, but this is just a bit ridiculous.

“Catalina wants to take you somewhere,” Keira replies, jumping down a flight of stairs. “It’s _really_ important.”

Yong looks towards the two girls in confusion. “I thought she wanted to ask Varian out on a da—”

“Haha, no, what did we say about keeping secrets, Yong?” Keira laughs, a bit too high as Catalina buries her face underneath her hair as she sits on-top of a step.

“To not get caught unless you want to use them for blackmail?”

“You’ve learned well, my young student.” Keira winks at Yong, wrapping her arm around his shoulders as she drags him away—in what could only be described as a chokehold.

“I can’t breathe.”

“Shut up,” Keira says, shooting a thumbs up at her sister.

“Should we help them?” Catalina asks, casting a worried glance at Keira and Yong’s retreating forms.

Varian considers this, before shrugging. “No, they’ll be fine.”

_Probably._

“So, what was it you wanted to show me?” Varian holds a hand out towards her, smiling as he helps Catalina to her feet. “Now that I think about it, we haven’t hung out together in so long.”

“I—”

Catalina cannot say anything, not to Varian, her best friend after Keira. She can’t risk their friendship, not after it’s been so long since she’s seen him, but, no—she _has_ to take this chance. It’s only a matter of time before someone musters up the courage to ask him out, let alone they have a repeat of the incident. For someone so smart, Varian could be surprisingly stupid. A prince from a neighboring kingdom had wanted to court him, but the royal engineer [or royal _alchemist_ , to be more accurate, as Varian had corrected them shortly before leaving on his quest] had the mistaken impression he had a crush on _Eugene_.

Yeah, _no_. Grabbing the ends of her hair, Catalina looks towards the ground, mumbling, “I like you.”

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that,” Varian patiently responds. The sun is still bright and the day is still young, but Catalina fears this will take all day. If only she had Keira’s boisterous voice or Rapunzel’s way with words.

Or Eugene’s smolder.

_I can do this_ , Catalina tells herself, mustering up the courage to just say those three words. “I like you,” she repeats, louder.

“Oh, I like you too,” the alchemist responds. Distantly, he thinks he can hear the sound of rustling leaves and muffled voices, one sounding distinctly angry…but, he most be mistaken.

Catalina shakes her head. Varian’s expression is incredulous, confusion clearly painted on his face. “That’s not what I meant,” Catalina reiterates, gazing almost intensely at the alchemist. “I like you _a lot_.”

_Please understand_ , Catalina silently pleads, closing her eyes as she awaits the alchemist’s response. The sun’s rays are strong, its warmth of which is making it almost hard for her to breathe in anticipation and dread. Varian, despite the rumors she’s heard, and his apparently extensive list of [pardoned] crimes, is kind, goofy, and compassionate—more than anything, Catalina does not want any awkwardness to come between them. She admires him, more than anyone would ever know, but Catalina values his friendship most of all.

Varian is lost in thought, somewhat confused— _Oh._

He does not understand why Catalina likes him of all people, but it is a look he has seen countless times…primarily from those Flynn Rider books Hugo teases him incessantly about, but most of all—Varian _knows_ that look. It’s an expression he used to carry around Cassandra, back when their lives had been simpler, and before they both did not attempt murder/physical harm against the other and a good portion of Corona. Of course, Varian is not her. He cannot possibly begin to imagine what exactly it is Catalina could truly feel, but she is young. This affection is similar to what he had felt for Cass. Once upon a time, he had mistaken awe and admiration for a crush. It’s understandable, but he needs to carefully think this through.

Still, as much as he would like, he can’t just run away. Varian knows he has to answer her, but if possible, a way to avoid upsetting the poor girl would be the best route to go. Catalina and Keira are like the sisters he had never known he wanted. No matter how much time had passed since he had last seen them, his feelings will never change.

There are things more important than romantic love or crushes, such as alchemy. He could be held at knife point again, but alchemy will always be his one and only love. _Sorry Hugo_.

Varian’s eyes fall towards Catalina, a bright smile on his lips. “Of course I like you, Catalina. We’ll always be family.”

_I should have known_ , Catalina pauses, processing what to say next. She wants to get him to understand, but there is no use. One quick look at Varian’s face is enough for her to slowly realize that perhaps, her words had gotten through to him. Maybe Varian had truly understood what exactly it was that she had wanted to say. Thinking back to that man she had seen, the one with the glasses, realization dawns upon her. With how fond they had both seemed towards the other, it was…it was entirely clear. 

“It’s him, isn’t it?” she calmly asks. “The one with the glasses? You must really like him…”

A fond look crosses his features as Varian responds with complete honesty, “Yes, it’s him.”

Catalina falters for but a mere moment, before smiling. “I’m happy for you both,” she says. Surprisingly, there is complete truth to her words. It hurts, somewhat, but she will get over it. “He’s lucky to have you.”

“And I’m lucky to have him.”

\---

“What did he say!?” Keira exhales, barely suppressing a yell of annoyance as she hides behind a bush with Yong. With how oblivious those two can be, she is certain they don’t have to worry about being caught…not that they couldn’t easily outrun them. Or, well, at least she can. Yong is merely here for bait. Rolling her eyes, the girl grits her teeth, irritation clear and plain as day on her face. “Ugh, why do they both have to be complete wallflowers!?”

“I don’t know,” Yong honestly responds. With attentiveness, he watches the two like a hawk, pausing momentarily as he reads their lips. “Oh, wait, I think Catalina said she ‘once wrestled an alligator’.”

Keira scoffs, patting the shorter boy on the shoulder as she shakes her head. “Don’t be absurd. Catalina’s done many things, but I’d think I would know if my werewolf sister beat up a wild animal.”

“She’s an alligator!?” Yong gapes at Keira, legitimately surprised as he turns from her and then back at Catalina.

“Yeah, it’s a long, convoluted, insane story—”

At once, Keira’s gaze shifts towards the royal alchemist and her taller sister. It seems as if…Catalina had confessed. Unlike her sister, however, Keira’s eyesight isn’t as keen, so their expressions are near impossible to understand from their vantage. She seems happy, but…it seems almost _too_ easy. Where was the drama? Comical misunderstandings that would cause even more trouble for every side? Hell, there wasn’t even a _single_ lousy love triangle.

_That’s it_ , Keira laughs, deviously rubbing her hands together. Shrugging, Yong immediately joins her.

“Know anyone who’s up for ruining lives via disgusting displays of romance?” she questions Yong.

“Do you mean romance books?” he asks, tilting his head.

Keira nods. “That works.”

“Oh, in that case—Varian’s the only one in our group that likes romance books, well, he reluctantly admitted to it,” Yong cheerfully replies, leaves and bramble still stuck in both of their hair. “Nuru refuses to say, but she’s borrowed some of them too! I’ve caught her reading them before.”

“Ugh, gross, romance is the worst.” Keira says, her voice barely suppressed as she immediately questions Yong. “Anyway, you up for making this day a bit more interesting?”

“You don’t even have to ask,” Yong replies, already making his way back to the castle…a long, long walk up the ridiculous flight of stairs.

_But, it will be well worth it_ , Keira affirms.

\---

“Oooh, this is like the Countess and the Ice Queen,” Nuru squeals, clasping Rapunzel’s hands as she reminiscences on the novel that she had definitely not stolen from Varian. “Except, unless Varian’s hiding anymore secrets from us, I don’t think he has an evil ex-twin.”

“And if he did, we all know Varian would be the evil twin,” Keira helpfully responds, only to be met with dead silence…except for Yong. At least there was one person in this room with a sense of humor.

Rapunzel considers this. She should have seen it coming; of course Catalina had a crush on Varian. The signs were obvious enough in-retrospect, and Varian was a good kid. Regardless, she knows Varian only sees the younger girl as a sister, which by-extension, makes Catalina and Keira _her_ siblings.

Oh, what the heck—

“You’re my brother now, too,” Rapunzel addresses Yong. If Varian considers him family, then that makes them close as well.

“Just wait til’ I tell my siblings that another royal adopted me!” Yong exclaims, already searching for parchment and quill…apparently, he’s more than ready to brag to his siblings.

“We’re going to get along great,” Keira chuckles, going to help Yong in his search for writing implements.

Now alone, Nuru and Rapunzel are left in silence.

Nuru is…happy. While her friends are great, well, Varian and Yong are…Hugo, on the other hand, is a self-serving, conniving jerk at his best, it is nice to speak with someone else in similar shoes such as hers. It is not a trip she wishes to think about, but eventually she will have to return to her kingdom. These last few years had helped her tremendously, enough for her to finally face the problem plaguing her people head-on…she had learned so much from these adventures that hopefully, her kingdom will suffer fewer casualties—

But no matter what, it is a daunting task to fill. She has no siblings, no one, really, to share the burden of ruling a kingdom. Soon, her parents will pass the reign onto her, but she is still much too young. And as much as she had gone through, there is still much to understand when ruling over a kingdom.

Perhaps Rapunzel had sensed this, Nuru muses. Her situation is completely different, of course. Rapunzel had been trapped inside a tower for the first eighteen years of her life with a woman who had only wanted her for her magic hair. She may have been shielded from the outside world, but she had already seen more than her fair share of cruelty. Enough to last a lifetime, really.

Inversely, Nuru had kind parents…but her family had more than their fair share of blood. Every year that they failed to protect their people meant another awful year of lives cut too short.

She shouldn’t waste her time on such frivolities as conspiring against her friends and messing with their love lives, but even she can be selfish.

Nuru will miss these carefree days.

\---

“What the _hell_ do you mean he said yes!?”

Hugo is glaring at Keira, the latter of which has a smug look on her face. Crossing her arms, the girl is more than happy to claim that…apparently he was getting dumped. Obviously, Hugo knows he did not accept her confession, but this kid—

She is just grating on his nerves.

_How could someone so small be so sadistic?_

“Time’s running out, Spiky,” Keira laughs, pointing towards the sun as it slowly starts to melt away from the sky. “If I were you, I’d hurry up before my boyfriend leaves. But then again, no one’s ever broken up with me.”

“Same with me, Keira!” Yong parrots. “I guess that means we’ve still got a long way to go before we’re old like Hugo.”

“Wha—”

“Wait just a darn minute,” Eugene interjects, narrowing his eyes at Yong. “If you think Hugo’s old, what does that make me!?”

Smiling, Yong bounces over to Eugene as he simply states, “You’re my grandpa?”

Keira can practically hear the gears in Eugene’s head screech to a halt. As amusing as this may be, she still wants to find Catalina and Varian before the day ends. This Hugo person, she does not know much about him, but—

There is no way he is better than Catalina, and no way that he is good enough for her Varian.

“Let’s get a move on, Eugene, Spiky.” Keira spins on her heels, taking the lead.

Scoffing, Hugo asks, “Ugh, what’s with the stupid name?”

“A stupid name for a weirdo with equally stupid-looking goggles,” Keira retorts, eyeing the…goggles hanging off of Hugo’s neck.

“They’re a fashion statement!”

Really? Keira can’t help but laugh at what this man apparently thinks is a mark of high fashion.

“Keep that up, and Varian’s definitely going to leave you if he hadn’t done so already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I recently started watching ATLA for the first time in over a decade and man, I forgot how much I used to love that show.
> 
> Anyway, writing about the 7K group is always super fun! I want to try making a non-chaotic story sometime in the future, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this a oneshot, but the amount of characters started piling up and up so--next chapter will probably switch over to Catalina, Keira, and Yong's POVs. It is clear that I have fallen deep into the 7 Kingdoms AU and will probably never come back.


End file.
